Love and War at Shikon No Tama Boarding School
by InuYashaCraZy247
Summary: This is my first fanfiction. This story is about a young miko ( who has 2 keep her powers a secret) who goes to a boarding school with her friend Sango. I know you’re thinking it’s a regular story and blah blah blah, but its not. Soon Naraku is after the


My Inuyasha Fanfiction

What's up my peoples this is your dawg Shawnda. I was getting tired of reading these fanfictions and the stuff that happens u don't want. So I decided 2 make my own hahahahaha cant touch this cuz im PRICELES ok well I hope u like my story cuz I spent time and effort that I coulda been watchin tv or eating 2 rite this so u best recognize. Peace to the A-town (I got that from usher bytch!) anywayz 1

P.S the lemons mite not b rite cuz I'M STILL A VIRGIN and all the shit bout lemon I got here is eitha from watchin porn or reading otha fanfics so now really 1

This story is about a young miko ( who has 2 keep her powers a secret) who goes to a boarding school with her friend Sango. I know you're thinking it's a regular story and blah blah blah, but its not. Soon Naraku is after the miko and he does everything in his power 2 try and get her. Inuyasha and Naraku have a full out battle. Will Inuyasha survive and tell the story? And when Kikyo comes into the story, will she ruin things with Inuyasha and Kagome just when it was getting good. Read 2 find out

Pairings Inu/ Kag - Sess/ Rin - San/ Mir - Kik/ Nar

Their School year at Shikon no Tama boarding skool

Chapter 1- Let's meet everyone

' I cant believe I'm stuck here' Kagome thought as she unpacked her stuff. Today was her first day at Shikon no Tama boarding school. She came here with her best friend, Sango Mitsubishi, but unfortunately they didn't have the same room. Kagome wondered who she shared a room with.

Just then as if on cue, a silver haired, dog eared boy, walked in the door. 'Damn he's hot Kagome thought I wonder how big his dick is, well his feet are pretty big so I'm guessing…' His voice snapped her out of her thoughts. " What the hell are you doing in my room?" Inuyasha said angrily. ' hey this girl is pretty hot he thought' " What do you mean your room this is my room" she said just as angrily as he. ' Wow somebody's got a temper' "Damn I guess you're my roommate" he said sighing. Wait a minute he thought I'm sharing a room with a hot girl and I sound depressed. "I'm sorry to disappoint you roommate" she said in a tone with sarcastic written all over it. " well you didn't disappoint me I just felt like sighing" ' Nice going Inuyasha now she thinks you sigh for no reason' he thought.

Well Kagome was one known not to be shy so she introduced herself " Whatever I'm Kagome Higurashi, what's you name?" " I'm Inuyasha Takahashi, why do u care?" 'He's so hot why does he have to be such a bastard' Kagome thought to herself. It wasn't fair. All the hot guys had attitudes, what the hell is wrong with this world. Now she was pissed. " Well I was just trying to be fuckin nice and had to get ur attitude. That's the last fuckin thing I need you baka" she stormed out of the room and immediately returned when she remembered she didn't know where she was going.

Inuyasha smirked realizing what had happened and Kagome's blush grew redder and redder. ' Damn I think he knows im new' she thought. " So ur new here" Inuyasha said " So why do u need 2 no" Kagome said ' God y the fuck do I have 2 share a room wit him' she thought.

" I was trying to help"

"help then, do u no where the cafeteria is?" she felt sooo stupid asking him.

" Yeah this is my second yr here of course I no the place u think im a baka?"

( like a couple lines ago she called u a baka Inuyasha what the fuck is wrong with u????)

" cough yeah cough" (See obviously Kagome remembers what she said that's why she my nigga even if she is japenese. Let a bytch use her imagination bac 2 da stori)

Obviously Inuyasha got mad so he was like" Fine u gonna b like dat u aint gonna no where the cafeteria iz"

"whatever, there r plenty of ppl who iz gonna tell me I don't need u" Kagome said hoping sum1 in the hallway would give her directions.

She walked out of the room and bumped into none other than DUN DUN DUN Kouga ( I personally think Kouga iz hot but that just me so if u don't agree then fuck u jp but really if u got a problem 4get you and im not just playin)

Now was her chance Kagome thought

" Gomen ( a.k.a sorry in japenese 4 all u dumb faggots reading this)" Kagome said in her flirtiest voice.

Inuyasha saw this and growled 'She's tryin 2 make me jealous' he thought and it was working 2.

"It's OK" Kouga said " Are you new here?"

'Well at least sumbody cared' she thought to herself. I'm Kagome Higurashi and yes I'm new here, can u plz show me where the cafeteria iz?" ' This dude is pretty damn hot, but not hotter than Inuyasha and his feet r smaller 2' Kagome shuddered at what she just imagined. There is sumthing truly wrong with me she decided.

" well of course ill show u 2 the cafeteria Kagome-chan" Kagome blushed at how polite he was. " By the way I'm Kouga"

And with that they walked down 2 the cafeteria

' I wish Kagome was here' Sango thought while sitting on her bed. Today was the first day at Shikon no Tama boarding school. Her best friend Kagome was here too but they didn't have the same room, come to think of it Sango hadn't seen Kagome in a since this morning and it was early afternoon now. Sango pondered ( u no u like my vocabulary I didn't even no I knew the word pondered omg bac 2 da stori)

"why hello beautiful" we all obviously no who that is D and if u don't then ur a faggot D anyway 4 yall who didn't no it was Miroku a.k.a the pervert ( hentai in japenese)

Sango looked up startled to see a fine boy or should I say young man chuckle chuckle at the doorway. She blushed she loved being flattered by men. " Hi" sango said rather timidly.

" May I ask why such a fine lady has bestowed upon my presence?" ( we all no Miroku be usin these big ass words and they be pissin me off cuz I don't know what they mean im a retard haha)

"this is my room" sango said

The grin on Miroku's face widened " well hello roommate" he said

He got closer to Sango. She shivered, "Are you cold my dear"

Sango got up. Miroku's eyes widened when he saw her ass. He reached in for the grope and…

SLAP.

He was lyin unconsciously on the floor with sango birds dancing around his head.

" I should've known" she muttered

Sango reached for the door. Suddenly his hand was upon hers stopping her from opening the door. " Get off my hand" she said.

" I'm sorry, you're so beautiful I couldn't help myself, let me properly introduce myself I'm Miroku Sokemo and u are…" ' ooooooooooo I get it he want me 2 say my name' " I'm Sango Mitsubishi" she said. " Are you new here?" Miroku asked " yeah can u show me where the cafeteria iz plz?"

" No problem" and with that they were of 2 the cafeteria.

" who da hell does that bytch think she iz" Inuyasha muttered 2 himself as he made his way down the halls 2 the cafeteria. No girl and he means no girl has ever stood up 2 him be4 and that's what makes him attracted 2 her. All she had 2 do was wear a t-shirt and jeans, like today, to make him get hard. His ex-girlfriend Kikyo had never made him like this. I mean she was pretty and all ( not as pretty as Kagome though) but he never got the same feeling with Kikyo. His demon senses were strong (Even though he's a hanyou he has his moments, DON'T DOUBT MY MAN!!!) there was something different about this girl he could just feel it. (Inuyasha u don't know now but u gonna find out cough when shes your girlfriend cough)

When he finally got to the cafeteria he spotted Miroku and this girl sitting at a table. Miroku waved 2 him so he went over. ' What a lecher the first day of school and he's already hitting on another girl' Inuyasha thought shaking his head. He sat down.

"Hey Miroku"

"Sup Inuyasha this is my roommate Sango"

" Hey Inuyasha"

"Hi"

Sango spotted Kagome at another table, " I"ll be right back

Without waiting for a reply Sango walked over to Kagome's table.

"SANGO!" Kagome yelled as she got up and hugged her friend ( amigo, compadre homedog whateva da fuck u wanna call it all I no is that they r close)

"So kagome how u been?"

" Well since this morning I've been waiting for an opportunity 2 fuck sum1" the girls giggled

" Kagome, I have the cutest roommate his name is Miroku wanna come meet him?" Sango asked cheerily. This school year had started off great for her she had a really cute roommate and best of all Kagome was here with her since they were 5 that's 10 years going on 11.

" sure I'd love to meet him, Kouga I'll see you later."

The girls walked and talked across the cafeteria.

" I have a cute roommate 2 but he has a HORRIBLE I mean HORRIBLE attitude. But he's still hot" Kagome and Sango giggled at the joke.

" I know what u mean Miroku tried to grope me"

Kagome laughed " You mean he didn't get all the way?"

"Nope, I slapped him" this made Kagome burst.

( I just wanna say that sumtimes I wont be putting names cuz u should be able to tell whos talking by what their saying ok unless of course ur a dumbass but then I still wont put names so DEAL WITH IT BYTCH!)

" So where's your table" Kagome said looking around the cafeteria

" over there" Sango said pointing to a table at the far left side of cafeteria.

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks, but so Sango didn't get suspicious she started walking again. ' That's where Inuyasha is sitting' she thought. Finally they reached the table.

"Hey Inuyasha told u I would make it to the cafeteria"

Miroku stared blankly " Inuyasha how do u no her?"

" She's my roommate" Inuyasha muttered

" what's wrong with u y didn't u tell me man shes hot"

Kagome blushed and Sango giggled.

"keh, she's not that hot" ' Yes she is, yes she is' inuyasha thought.

Miroku slapped the back of his head, " Yes she is what the hell is ur problem" Inuyasha smirked when he saw Kagome blush more.

Sango's giggle was more like a loud laugh now and Kagome was now blushing furiously. This made Miroku and Inuyasha crack up along with Sango.

After everybody stopped laughing they all sat down. Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's twin brother, came by with his girlfriend Rin. They were all introduced and blah, blah, blah.

" Order in the courtroom" the principal said then realizing her mistake corrected herself " I mean cafeteria" there was a small round of laughter around the room. " Anyway, now we're going to be handing out the schedules starting with Bomokio, Kikyo," " She looks like such a slut" Rin whispered 2 Kagome and Sango. All 3 of them giggled. The boys eyed them as if they were crazy but only for a second then they went back to looking bored. Back 2 Kikyo. Kikyo really was a slut wearing a shirt that was WAY, WAY, WAY 2 tight and showed a very large amount of cleavage. Her skirt was a whole different stori. It was semi see-through so you could see her thong and it so short you could almost see her butt cheeks like " gross me green" ( I heard Paige from Degrassi say it) anyhow back 2 da schedule giving out. " Higurashi, Kagome" Kagome went up and random boys started shouting " Whoo" or " Hottie" This made Kagome blush like crazy so her face was like the color of a rose. There were otha ppl I don't care about that aren't my main characters so I'll skip them.

"Kasame, Kouga" No1 in this stori really likes Kouga but as I said be4 if u don't like him then FUCK YOU!

"Mitsubishi, Sango" Now we all no Sango has a big chest so sum boys started hooting " Titties, Titties" lol I crack myself up. Ne way it was now Sango's turn to blush and let me tell you this girl can blush okay her cheeks were redder that a tomato. I'm gonna try 2 rite this stori seriously from now on.

The next person called up was Sokemo, Miroku . Most of the girls who were OK looking were glaring at Miroku like if they did it long enuff he would burn and let me tell u they wanted him 2 burn. As you know Miroku is known 2 be a playboy so all these girls are those of which have been stricken with his playboy ways.

" Taysuki, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru"

NO big response from the crowd b/c Sess is taken by yours truly (Rin) and Inuyasha is known for his horrible attitude so no girl wants to really look at him.

" Last but actually I'm not sure if he's least or not is Zomo, Naraku." Now all the girls look all dreamy because in this stori everyone ( except the cool people a. k. a my main characters) were in love with Naraku or idolized by him. Sess, Rin, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sango all had their classes 2gether.

The principal made a very important announcement as everyone was about to leave " Kids before I forget there is a dance tomorrow at 8-12 here in the cafeteria. Your classes start on Monday so you have the weekend to yourselves"

( Did I mention that Rin & Sess r roommates cuz if I didn't im sorry)

As soon as the posse got out of the cafeteria the girls all screamed " MALL!" They grabbed their roommates and ran out of the school faster tan you can say " Shitaki mushrooms" If u say this then they will already be outside.

There's my first chapter hope you enjoyed

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
